18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-12-18 ; Comments *The first 36 seconds of the audio has the awful signature tune to Radio Bremen, which sounds like someone having an epileptic fit. *Peel claims that he co-founded the Dallas County Cricket Club in the 60's, whilst living in America. *Peel mentions the worst Christmas record ever made was from Greg Lake. *Peel plays a reggae track from the Tamlins & Trinity covering the Christmas carol, Silent Night. *Peel says that there aren't many Irish bands out there that appeals to him, as they sound like U2. The only exceptions he gives examples are My Bloody Valentine and Stars Of Heaven. *Peel mentions that he's slightly disappointed with White Zombie's Soul-Crusher album. Tracklisting * File 1 *Defoliants: Mr. Spy (7" - Hang Ten) Pravda *Kool Moe Dee: Wild Wild West (album - How Ya Like Me Now) Jive *Bob: Memory Of A Free Lunch (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero *Ignition: Anger Means (7" - Anger Means / Proven Hollow) IG *Supa Vinaa: Chipondo (Zambian record) Kalimba *Hickoids: O.A.D. Anthem (album - We're In It For The Corn) Toxic Shock *Naked Raygun: Vanilla Blue (7") Sandpounder *King Sun - D Moët: Christmas In The City (v/a album - Christmas Rap) Profile *Eton Crop: Sexy Politicians (album - And The Underwater Music Goes On) Ediesta *Stench: You Never Love (7" - Zigame Waw Spea Me Vt) Genius *Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *Thirst: Let Go (12" - Riding The Times) Rough Trade *Tackhead / Gary Clail: Life & Dreams (12" - Reality) On-U Sound *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Ave Caesar (album - In Dixieland) Zickzack *D.J. Todd 1: That's The Way I Cut (12") Cut Up! (Peel plays a short snippet) *'File 2' *Bogshed: Excellent Girl! (7") Shelfish *Stetsasonic Featuring The Reverend Jesse Jackson With Olatunji And The Drums Of Passion: A.F.R.I.C.A. (12") Tommy Boy *Schergen !!!: L.I.E.B.E. (7") Not On Label *Stupids: You'll Never Win (album - Jesus Meets The Stupids) Vinyl Solution *Jah Irie Chorus Featuring Dean Fraser: Sensimillia (v/a album - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *My Bloody Valentine: (Please) Lose Yourself In Me (album - Ecstasy) Lazy *State: Don't Tread On Me (album - False Power) Statement *Spyder-D: Ghetto Santa (v/a album - Christmas Rap) Profile *Jactars: Tongue (12" - Wadlow) Vulcan *White Zombie: Ratmouth (album - Soul-Crusher) Silent Explosion *D.J. Todd 1: That's The Way I Cut (12") Cut Up! *Fall: Marquis Cha-Cha (album - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister *Zero Boys: Mom's Wallet (album - Vicious Circle) Toxic Shock *Sidiki Diabaté And Ensemble: Ba Togoma (album - Ba Togoma) Rogue File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-12-18A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-12-18B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:24 * 2) 0:55:23 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes